Five Nights at Shiny's: Th Twisted Conscience
by SHINYEXE
Summary: As Lucinda visits Hurricane after everything that happened with Freddy's, a new pizzaria place has opened. Shiny and Friends Pizza World, and her best friend from high school, Kyler, is acting strangely. Things aren't the same, and soon Lucinda will find a horrifying secret that might just change her life.


Prologue

I was running towards the poster with that metallic clown on it. I knew I couldn't outrun him. It seemed as though my death was near. I could feel death himself grasping onto me. But she kept telling me how to survive. How to not die."You must go right at the end of the hallway when you see the poster. Shiny will stop chasing you once you have." He was right behind me. As I turned a corner, I was met with a nasty surprise though. A twisted version of the cat that hunted me when I was younger. Ready, to kill.

1

I was driving into my old hometown. I was going to meet my old friends in the town of hurricane. Even though old murders took place here with the tragedy of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the kidnappings were over. Nothing was new with that stuff and I was happy about that. I kept telling myself to keep calm for one reason. He would be there.

"Keep calm Lucinda, he's just your friend." is what I kept saying for the 5 hour drive to hurricane. I arrived at the hotel I would be staying at. I dropped off my stuff and freshened up a bit before heading to the restaurant we were meeting at.While I was driving to there, I passed by what seemed like a new pizzeria. Shiny and friends pizza world. "That's strange. I thought that there wouldn't be any more places like this anymore." I thought to myself. I forgot I had saw it and focused on the where I was going. I was about to see my friends after 5 years of college.

2

"Guys look it's Lucinda!" Tristen said as I pulled into the parking lot. I got out and hurried over to meet my friends again. We all seemed super excited to see each other.

"So happy you were able to make it out here!"Tristan said. "Yeah, you're like one of the more important people in our little friend group." Tyler told me. "Yeah, thanks guys, but I have a question. Where is Kyler at?" They looked at me with blank expressions and told me"He's behind the restaurant. Waiting for you." I paused for a second. He was waiting for me. Specifically me.

I walked behind the diner we were at to find him walking back and forth. He turned around to see me and made eye contact. We walked up to each other,and almost instant I gave him a hug. "Has it been rough in hurricane lately?"

"Yeah, it has"

"How come?"

He let out a sigh and began to speak.

"I've been experimenting with robotics ever since you left hurricane. I don't know why I started with this, but I felt as though I connect with what I do."Kyler said. I was confused as to why he had been experimenting with robots. I thought they were banned in hurricane after Freddy's, but maybe they weren't.

"Just, never mind everything. Let's go inside an catch up with the others." Kyler said after he told me. "Yeah, that sounds better than what we're doing now." I responded.

3

Soon we were inside the diner we met at catching up with each other. I learned that Tyler finally got his dream house, and that Tristan was a veterinarian. But Kyler never said what his job was, which made me feel differently about him."Well, I'm still in college studying marine biology and will probably move to California or Florida." I said. Kyler gave me a glance and said."I need to go to the bathroom.' I let him out of the booth but he didn't come back for a while. I was worried about him. The last time I saw him we were graduating high school and at Prom together. He has changed a lot.

"She's onto me." I told myself as I stared into the mirror in the bathroom. Was I acting differently? Was I making myself look bad? I didn't want to know if she was thinking things a little different. Or maybe it was the restaurant I opened. Shiny and friends Pizza world. I never wanted to open it, but the police said it was illegal to keep my animatronics in my home. Especially with everything that happened with Freddy's in the past. Maybe she had seen the place. Walked inside it. I didn't want to know.

I had to get out of this diner somehow. I needed to get to my home as fast as possible. Before Lucinda finds out about HER. I slightly cracked the bathroom door to scan the surrounding room. There seemed to be two possible options of getting out of here. Making a run for it or sneaking through the employees room. I don't know what came over me, but I chose the worst option. I made a run for the front door. As I got in my car to leave I saw Lucinda run out. The look on her face seemed worried. I stepped on it and got out of there. So much for a friendly reunion.

4

I opened the door to Shiny's. Kids were running around, there was music blasting, and the smell of pizza filled the air. I mainly focused on the animatronics. Funtime Shiny and Funtime Lucina seemed to be functioning fine. King Jerry was still shut down, but the Puppet was nowhere to be seen. I nearly fainted as I walked to one of the employees. "Where is the puppet at?" I asked him. He slowly turned around as he said "In the safe room, where he always has been." I ran to the safe room and opened up the door. He was deactivated, had no emotion at all. He was literally, just an animatronic puppet. I sighed and shut the door behind me. As I walked out the door and walked back to my car, I saw a few more cars turn into the parking lot. Nothing special. As I left the Restaurant though, I saw Tyler step out of one of them. I sped away because I felt like they were following me. They never knew I was there at least. They never did.

As we turned into the crowded parking lot, I felt worried that Kyler wouldn't be there. I quickly walked inside to find something similar to Freddy's, but it wasn't Freddy's. There were shiny, glimmering animatronics singing and dancing on a stage. One of them had green hair while the other had light blue hair. The green haired animatronic had on a dark green suit with a purple bow tie and had a little puppet on his right hand. The blue haired animatronic had a dark blue skirt on with a glimmering golden crown. She had a dark blue bow tie and what seemed to be an aqua blouse. No doubt they were supposed to be clowns. There was another stage covered up by a curtain with a sign that read "I'm Sleeping! I'll be back soon!" I started wondering why it seemed so familiar to me. I ran up to an employee and asked him if a man came in asking about the animatronics. He replied with"Yes actually. Something about a puppet. I saw him drive away not ten minutes ago." I was in shock. Kyler was here. I knew he was. He had to either be at his house or back at the diner. I knew where to check. He couldn't hide from me.

5

I turned into the driveway of a house. Sure enough, his car was parked out front. I had a sharp feeling in my gut telling me I shouldn't disturb him, but he had never acted this way before. I Just wanted to know what was going on. I stepped out of my car and walked up to his door. I stopped myself though. Maybe he doesn't want to see us anymore. Maybe he just wants to be alone. I was about to turn away when the door opened. He was standing there with a. Discouraged expression on his face. We didn't move at all, as if we were frozen in place. Eventually, he broke the silence and told me "I can't hide my secrets anymore. Come in, I need to tell you everything." I slowly and silently let myself into his house. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world, but it seemed livable. There were a few stains in the carpeting, and his couch was all messed up, but he took me to the kitchen. I sat down at a table and looked around. It was very clean, no dishes in the sink, and the counters were spotless. He eventually sat down and started telling me why he left. "Every single day I have to wonder about my animatronics. They need proper care on a day to day basis or else they will not, function correctly." I wondered what he meant by that. "Kyler, what do you mean by they need proper care? They're just robots."

"You see, I made my animatronics with personality. They have feelings and they have to be restarted every single day. I had forgot about them today however, because of the reunion. I had to rush out of the diner as quickly as I could to make sure they were restarted. And to make sure the mistake was still deactivated…" I paused. The mistake. He said those words as if they meant something I didn't know about. I didn't want to know what the mistake was." Come here." Kyler said motioning me over. I didn't want to get up. But I forced myself to get up and slowly walk over to him. Kyler then tugged my by they arm and whispered into my ear "I found Killer's."

6

I gasped and almost fell out of my chair when he had told me that. Killer's was an old diner from my childhood, and what happened there was similar to what happened at Freddy's years before. I remembered the year it all happened too. The year 2038, when I was six. My brother had been missing for days before the police had found him, at Killer's family diner. Who would name their place that though? Killer's wasn't something that had to happen. But Kyler had found it. "I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but I had to check on them. I wanted to make sure he was still in the safe room." Kyler said with a shrug. "Well, you know how much that place haunted me as a child, but it has to be rotted and old. Why would you care anyway?" I asked him. He sighed and looked me in the eye. I was scared he was going to pull me somewhere, but he said something completely different. "They never left the diner, but they also never left my fears. They are torn up, burnt, rotted, yet still active. From what I can tell, they only come out at night." Kyler said. I was in shock with what had happened. He had told me where they were, and that they only come out at night. I needed to know where they were, and how deadly they are.

"Kyler, you need to take me to them. I need to see them, but I don't know why." I told him. He sighed and walked toward the front door. "They have been in the same place all this time." He motioned me to come out and we got in his car. He drove for about and hour before coming to a halt outside of Shiny and friends pizza world. "Why are we here exactly? This isn't Killer's." I asked him. He sighed and and said "This is where they are however. This is where it stood before shiny's. This is Killer's." He said as I panicked. If this was really what was about to happen, then I had to face it. We walked inside to music blasting through the speakers, kids running around wildly, and the different animatronics singing and dancing on stage. However one of them was behind a curtain and was out of order. I began to wonder why this place seemed so familiar to me.

Kyler took me to a back room where there were endoskeletons, animatronic parts, and even full built animatronics themselves. I was a little freaked out, but they were just robots. They were deactivated. "So, where exactly are the old animatronics that you found here?" I asked. "Wait until everyone leaves. Then I'll show you." We waited for what seemed like hours. I was sure it had to be night by now. When everyone had left, Kyler motioned me toward a back door. I opened it slowly, and saw a melted, fleshy version of the rabbit that I was haunted by as a kid. "Is that, Bunnie?" I said without realizing. I turned around to Kyler standing in front of a table with goggles and rubber gloves on. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I only need one last test subject." He said. I began to hear footsteps behind me.Something turned me around and picked me up. It was the horrible, twisted version of bunnie. I scream, screeched, and tried to get at least somebody to hear me. The horrifying twisted bunnie layer me flat on the table and tied me up in wrist straps. I looked up to see metal tools attached to a dangling rod.I then looked over at Kyler who had a syringe filled with a green substance. "This should put you to sleep. You won't even know you were here." He said as he injected it into my arm. I began to ache and I couldn't move. Then my world suddenly faded to black as Kyler said "Tomorrow is another day…".

7

We entered the now darken pizzeria to find nothing but color and darkness. Me and Tristan knew she had to be here. "Tyler, what if she isn't here and it's all just some dumb prank?" She asked. I didn't answer her as I made my way to the front showroom. Those creepy animatronics were stylized as clowns. They were enough to give me nightmares. I looked over at the lone curtain. I opened it up to see a king with horns coming out of his head. "Heh, no wonder he has his own little area. He's creepy as all get out." I said to myself. I looked over to see a door labeled "Parts and service. I opened it up to see a massive room, and a little light at the end. "Hey Tristan get over here." I said. She ran over and saw the room and was shocked at how many parts there were. I entered the room, directed towards the light. It grew brighter as I got closer. I eventually reached the light to find a table with a plastic cloth covering something under it. I thought it was an animatronic, but it wasn't at all what I thought it would be.

"Wha, Lucinda is that you?" I said as I lifted up the cloth. She was tied down, and passed out completely. "Tristan come here! Help me get her untied!" I yelled out so she could hear me. She showed up a few seconds later and instantly began getting her loose. Once she was loose I headed towards the parking lot while carrying her in my arms. She was still alive and had a pulse. Once we got to the door however, it was locked. "It's locked, we have no way out." I said with a worrying voice. Suddenly I heard a loud thump and looked behind me. Shiny had began walking toward me slowly, and was screeching things from his voice. "I SEE YOU OVER THERE IN THE DARK! CO-CO-COME ON OUT!" He said as he began moving faster. I got out of there before coming to another stage I had never seen. On it was what seemed to be a half human half wolf animatronic with a sign that said "Inferno's paradise" on it. The animatronic wolf came to life, singing songs slowly then faster and repeating that until it began to move. I turned to leave but Shiny was right there. The had me backed into a corner, and I knew it was over for me. Suddenly, they both fell to the ground with a loud thud. I saw one of the animatronics that was always right next to shiny. I began to speak in an even tone "You seem lost. I found your pink haired friend in the past and service room, tied to a wall. You can trust me, I am not like the others." She said as I backed up a little further, still holding Lucinda in my hands. "Who, are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. She looked at me and said "That is not important. What is important is you making sure your friends are ok." She said to me. I nodded and began to get up. I found a cloth big enough to cover somebody with and did my best to hide Lucinda. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Tristan was running down a long hall somewhere in the back of the restaurant and saw a sign that had the words "Fun maze" Above the door. One the twisted creations of Kyler was chasing her down the hallway. Tristen sprung open the door just in time to see the robot open its face up as she slammed the door. Gasping for air, Tristan gathered herself and checked her surroundings. She was in a tent of some sort with a light shining down on something standing in the middle of the maze. Tristan knew that whatever it was, it must be important. As she made her way through the strange maze she heard somebody saying strange things. "I'll fiiiind youuuu." the strange being said from the middle of the room. Tristan was now worried that she would be killed once she made it to the end. She stayed perfectly quiet. "Y-You can't h-hide from meeee…" She was getting closer as the beings voice drew louder. One small step at a time, she was almost there. "I know you're over there soooomewheeeere…" As Tristan rounded the final corner, her stomach dropped. It was Shiny, the animatronic clown. "I thought you were on stage…" she silently said. Shiny's eyes then opened up wide. He jerked upward as his faceplates began to move around rapidly. Tristan turned around to run and saw and exit sign. She sprinted toward the exit, only to hear Shiny's footsteps following behind fast. She knew he was gaining on her. She rounded two more corners before coming to the same hallway that she entered the room in. She ran toward the main area, but Shiny was right behind her. His faceplates opened up and he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. As she lost her balance, Shiny turned her around so she faced him. His metallic chest plate opened up revealing a cavity about the size of a human being. Tristan was slowly being pulled into the chest cavity. But she heard footsteps coming from behind her. The girl animatronic that was onstage with Shiny. A metal claw burst out of her chest and grabbed Tristan by the hand. " Hold on tightly if you want to stay alive." The animatronic girl said. Tristan held on for dear life while Shiny gripped her tighter. It was like a game of tug o war but with a life or death situation. Shiny had a sharp grip, but only by her waist now. "You can't escape…" Shiny said as he gave one ferocious pull. Lucina has lost her grip on Tristan as Shiny shoved her into the chest cavity. His chest plated snapped shut as he turned toward the stage to return to lifelessness, it was almost opening time.

8

The elevator was moving at a steady pace. Kyler checked his watch as he frowned. The pizzeria was closed today, so he had an entire 24 hours to dispose of everything. He arrived at the top just in time to hear a faceplate or chest plate close. He walked into the dining hall to hear faint screams and sequels coming from Shiny. Kyler walked over to Shiny and forced to chest plate open. The chest cavity was still shut, but it was not Lucinda in the chest cavity. It was Tristan, with her pink hair and heart shaped locket on her chest. Kyler opened the chest cavity and Tristan was shocked. "You weren't supposed to be here." He said as he forced her out of the brightly colored animatronic. "Kyler, did you make these monsters?" She asked. Kyler stayed silent. He opened the door to the restaurant and shoved her out. "Never let me see your face here again." He said as he slammed the doors shut and locked them. Tristan was in shock with how Kyler was treating her. Forceful, unlike anything ever before. She ran behind the Restaurant to try and find another way in, however she did not find something like that. Instead, she found four gravestones, each with a different name on them. "Shiny, Golden, Lucina, Inferno…" Tristan whispered quietly to ensure nobody was there. The graves were strange, they had unordinary names on them. She walked away thinking about what she had found. Four, strange gravestones.

I ran toward Inferno's paradise to see if Lucinda was still there, when I heard somebody grunting in the main dining hall. I dove behind the prize counter and peeked over the see Kyler pulling Tristan out of Shiny. He forcefully walked her over to the front door and threw her out. "I need to get out of here…" I whispered to myself. I slowly made my way to Inferno's paradise, only to run right into something tall. Inferno was standing, towering over me. His head began to twitch, and his face plated began moving around at a rapid pace. I constantly heard the clanking together, over and over. I ran across the show hall, fairly certain that Kyler had seen me. "I have to get Lucinda now." I told myself. I turned around and ran straight passed Inferno. One of his faceplates caught my shirt and ripped it off. He was struggling to get it off, so I made my move. I ran to the corner where I left Lucinda. She was still there. I lifted her into my arms and turned to run away. Inferno had gotten my shirt unstuck by now, and was bolting toward us. In one swift move I slid across the room and got out of the restaurant. I was free, until I was stabbed in the back by Kyler. I fell to the ground in pain, thinking I was going to die. "You won't die, Tyler. However you also won't remember any of this. It may take a few days for the substance to reach your head." Kyler said as he lifted Lucinda into his arms. "Don't get in my way ever again, unless you want to become one of them." Kyler said as he dragged me to a car. He thrusted me inside. I couldn't move. "I'll be back to get you to safety. This isn't your fight, and it surely isn't Tristan's." Kyler said as he shut the car door and locked me inside. I was trapped now, no way out. I was going to forget about everything, if he had hit me with the correct needle.

9

I woke up in what seemed like a locked up cell. I was wearing a light blue jumpsuit. I got up, tired as hell, and looked around. I first saw that the the other cells housed creature, beings that looked unreal. I saw what looked to be twisted versions of the animatronics in the restaurant. But I turned around to see a bed, a toilet, and a bright green cat. It was standing, looking out the window peering into some sort of operation room. It seemed calm, not raging a violent like the others. I was scared to say something, I didn't want to disturb whatever it was doing. I knew that I had to speak, but it beat me to it.

"You are going to have the same fate as me, as all of us." It said. From the voice I knew it was a male. "Who are you?" "People call me ratty, but I like to refer to my last name." He turned around, and I knew who he was. "The name is golden, I died in 1998. And that man you call a friend is torturing me, and everyone around you." He said that as the cell door began to open. A robot,not one that looked like it was meant for entertainment, came in and silently dragged me out. I pleaded for it to let go of me, and I heard Golden saying to me "See you on the other side." as I was dragged into an operation room. The robot let go of me and instantly left, leaving me in this room, with only a chair in the middle of it. I never even noticed Kyler until I looked to my right. "I am not here to force you onto the chair in the middle of the room, but I just want to talk to you." I didn't answer. He was showing a darker side to himself. "It's fine if you don't talk, I'm not going to turn you into one of them. Your insides are too complex. What I want for you to do, is help me." I froze. He was expecting me to help him. I wanted to refuse, but something made me feel, different about refusal. "All I need for you to do, is put on these goggles." I didn't want to put them on. They looked frightening, and I was already in a dimly lit room with gray walls. I began to back away from him. Kyler saw I was frightened, and reacted surprisingly aggressive. "Put them on, now." I ran into a wall after tripping over a cart. "NOW." He screamed at me. He was standing over me, forcing them onto me, I kept fighting against it. Just as he almost had them on, a door on the other side of the room opened, and Golden was bursting out. He grabbed Kyler by the shoulder and flung him across the room. I was unable to move as I watched him attempt to get Kyler's goggles off. Kyler continued to fight back, but he was struggling.

"I know it's not you torturing us! You never knew how to make a robot before now! I shall put an end to this! " Golden spoke those words with confidence. If what he said was true, then that meant Kyler was never doing anything bad. Golden yanked once more at his goggles as he said more devilish things. "If you keep fighting back, the fiery pits of hell will open up to swallow you whole! You must not resist!" Golden said as he glanced at me. I knew I had to do something. I stumbled to my feet and ran toward Kyler. I had to forcefully hold his arms back. It was difficult, and not easy with him stumbling all around. I got to a point where he couldn't fight back anymore. Golden, now on top of Kyler, reached for Kyler's glowing goggles, and with a sharp tug, they came clear off.

11

I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Kyler had stopped fighting back, and was now dead asleep on the ground. Golden was standing over him, not even gasping for air. His head was torn to show a red fleshy skull. One of his arms looked to have come loose. It fell to the ground, and he didn't even look surprised. "He wasn't the one keeping us all held together. He had always been who you thought he was. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But a spirit possessing him through those goggles kept him in this, I guess you could say purgatory. I will not go to Heaven when I die. I have done terrible things." Golden said as he looked down to me. "You need to get him out of here. Take the door behind me, but whatever you do, don't release them." That was the last thing he said before tumbling down to the ground, and like that, he was dead.

I hesitated for a second. Nobody was talking, or alive really. I caught myself however and got up. I lifted Kyler over my shoulder and began to run. I saw exactly where to go as well. An elevator with the doors wide open. I ran as fast as possible, just trying to get out. Once I reached the elevator, I saw there was a huge red glowing button. I figured that was how it worked. I pressed it as the doors snapped shut, and we began to ascend to the surface.

I fell to the ground, leaning against the back of the elevator. I breathed deeply.

It was all over, and to think that none of it was Kyler's fault. I glanced over to him. He was breathing, meaning he was still alive. I knew that it was over now. That finally I would be able to just enjoy my time in hurricane. I noticed Kyler moving a little bit. He eventually leaned up. He was awake, and rather confused at that. "What the," He said to himself. Glancing all around the elevator. He saw me and stood up, pressing against the back of the elevator. The doors opened as he did. We saw that there were four gravestones. Each one had a different name on them. I slowly walked toward these for graves. They read the names of the animatronics at Shiny's. I couldn't say anything. I just turned around to look at Kyler. "Let's get out of here." I said. He just nodded and walked around a building that the elevator was at. However once were all the way around, we got a nasty surprise. Police cars were lined up and down the building. I wondered what was going on until I saw that we were at Shiny's. Tyler and Tristan were talking to the officers. I knew that if they saw Kyler they would say something awful about him. "Kyler, you need to hide. Get in that bush over there. I promise I will explain everything soon enough." He was super confused but did as I said. I needed to look distraught while walking out. I figured if I limped over it would work. I limped over to the whole scene, and was surprised to see that the officers were genuine and took me to Tyler and Tristan. They came to with open arms, giving massive hugs that I couldn't really apprehend. I turned around slightly to see that the officers were heading to the back of the restaurant. "Guys, you need to come with me so I can tell you something." I said. They had weird looks, but we slipped out of the scene so I could tell them everything. "This is going to sound crazy, but Kyler wasn't the one doing all those terrible things!" I said to them. I ran over to the bush he was in and pulled him out. He still had a very odd look on his face. "It can't be though, he stabbed me in the back and threw Tristan out!" Tyler said. "You have to trust me, behind the restaurant there are these strange gravestones and a weird elevator." Tristan gasped. "Tyler, she's telling the truth. I saw those gravestones."

"You've gotta be joking." Tyler said as they looked at the gaping hole in front of the grave that read "Golden". Something was alive inside of these graves. "We shouldn't mess with them, should we?" Lucinda asked. They looked at her and nodded. They walked away, as they didn't want to have any issues anymore with robots or blood or anything of that matter. As they rode home in individual police cars to be safe, Kyler was passed out. He was the one who was affected after all. Lucinda felt as though she had to take him somewhere other than his own house. As the cop car pulled up to the hotel she was staying at, the cop driving the car said to her "Listen, we know he wasn't the one hurting you or injuring you, so we won't fine him or or throw him in prison. But we are going to have to search his house tomorrow to be sure everything is gone." I just silently nodded. I wanted to just fall into my bed and sleep. The kind cops helped wake Kyler up and they escorted us to our hotel room to be safe. I didn't care what happened from that moment on. All I cared about was falling asleep. I fell onto the bed and within minutes I was out.

12

I had a nightmare that night. I could recall everything that happened in it too.I was running towards a poster with a metallic clown on it. I knew I couldn't outrun him. It seemed as though my death was near. I could feel death himself grasping onto me. But she kept telling me how to survive. How to not die."You must go right at the end of the hallway when you see the poster. Shiny will stop chasing you once you have." He was right behind me. As I turned a corner, I was met with a nasty surprise though. A twisted version of the cat that hunted me when I was younger. Ready, to kill.

I woke up after the frightening fleshy metallic cat swallowed me whole. I looked around to see the entire hotel room. It was lit up by the sun. There were only two beds, and a desk. I saw that Kyler wasn't in here however, and that lab coat he wore was laying on the floor next to the other bed. I got into better clothes. A dark blue jacket and normal jeans. I knew it would be cold, so I wore a scarf around my neck. I walked out to my car from my room. I was hungry. Still from last night. I didn't feel safe to drive however, so I walked to a small cafe across from the hotel. I just got a coffee to go and walked back to the hotel. I sat on a curb ad the wind blew through my hair. I heard a voice from behind me after a while. Not a rude one, but a calm, even one.

"Everything that has happened these past few days, and I didn't even know about it…" the voice said. I looked behind me to see Kyler. Dark hair, dark jacket. "Where were you this morning?" I asked. He let out a sigh. "I needed some fresh air after last night. I didn't really want to be in a cooped up room with somebody I apparently tried to kill." He said. He looked up. "It just feels really awkward when people tell you things you did, yet you can't recall whatever you did." I began to feel sorry for him. He had no clue what was happening still. I stood up and walked over to him. "Well, maybe it's for the best that you don't truly remember. I'm sure that people will just ignore whatever happened to you." I told him. He looked over at me and gave me a faint smile. "I guess you're right." He responded with. "So, when are we going to go and see them again?"

13

I walked into a nice cafe in northern New York. I felt happy that I was back in my own home town. The best part however was that all of my friends were here for me. I walked into the cafe to see Tyler and Tristan already there. "Hey guys!" I said as the turned around to see me. We were happy to see each other. "Where is Kyler though?" I asked. Tyler pointed to his left. He just had his hood up. He seemed happy. I went and sat down next to him. "Have things been better since, well, you know." He looked at me a nodded. "I got a new home, by the way." He said. He seemed happy. It was strange considering everything that happened almost a 2 years ago, but maybe he was doing better. I felt better around him, happy as a matter of fact. I invited everyone to my house to watch a movie after the cafe. That day was possibly the best day of my entire life. And not because we had a lot of fun just hanging out, but because of one minor detail.

Kyler and I were holding hands almost the entire time.


End file.
